


The brave one he wishes he was

by zonhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonhyuck/pseuds/zonhyuck
Summary: Jeno jamais seria a pessoa corajosa que ele desejava ser e Jaemin não podia percorrer o longo e doloroso caminho da autoaceitação de novo
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	The brave one he wishes he was

O lugar estava relativamente barulhento, mas o jovem de cabelos negros não ouvia nada. Era como se o mundo todo tivesse ficado mudo e seus olhos não enxergavam mais nada além da cena que se passava a alguns metros à frente de onde estava sentado. Embaixo da mesa, Jeno apertava os punhos com força ao observá-los.

Lá estava Na Jaemin cheio de sorrisos e toques pra cima de Xiaojun. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? A culpa daqueles toques serem direcionados à outro cara que não fosse ele era dele próprio. A culpa de Jaemin estampar um sorriso brilhante no rosto enquanto seus olhos estavam carregados de tristeza era toda sua. Ele não podia consertar o que havia feito, ele não tinha o direito de falar com Jaemin, não tinha o direito de ficar com raiva ao vê-lo sorrir daquela forma para outra pessoa, mesmo que Jeno não podia evitar. Ele queria aquele sorriso para si, mesmo sabendo que não o merecia.

Jaemin trazia à tona tantos sentimentos. Sentimentos que havia reprimido com força por anos. Sentimentos que não queria ter, que não podia sentir. Sabendo de tudo isso, Jeno engoliu o choro que ameaçava irromper, ele mal conseguia respirar. O ar faltava em seus pulmões, ele se sentia sufocado, mas sabia que não era nenhum problema médico. Ele era o problema. Seu eu verdadeiro, que ele lutava até com as forças que não tinha para reprimir, era o problema. Com o peito doendo foi embora.

Do outro lado, sentado no bar, Jaemin suspirou depois de entornar o resto de vodka que tinha em seu copo, antes de enchê-lo de novo. Quando Xiaojun ligou para mudar a data da saída deles para hoje, achou que iriam apenas relaxar, sem nenhum estresse. Assim que viu seu amigo, sabia que tinha algo errado e sua noite divertida acabou ali. Depois de Xiaojun desabafar, Jaemin só podia esperar que sua noite não piorasse. Ele devia saber que era pedir demais.

— Ele foi embora… Ficou me encarando a noite toda, mas não veio falar comigo. Ele preferiu fugir como o grande covarde que ele é. — Ele desabafava enquanto continuava bebendo sua vodka. Ao seu lado, Xiaojun tentava, inutilmente, fazê-lo parar.

Ele já deveria saber que seria assim. O que ele esperava? Que Jeno fosse até ele e o beijasse na frente de todos como ele secretamente desejava? 

Acorde, seu idiota estúpido! Ele jamais fará isso, nem mesmo por você.

Como Jeno teria coragem de assumi-lo para as pessoas quando ele nem conseguia ser honesto consigo mesmo? Quando não conseguia se aceitar? O que mais doía em Jaemin não era a forma como Jeno se recusava a segurar sua mão em público. Não era a forma como ele sempre negava entre risos quando os perguntavam se tinham algo, como se até mesmo a ideia de que fosse verdade fosse uma grande piada absurda. Não era o fato de que ele não era o suficiente para fazer Jeno assumi-lo. O que o destruía era que Jeno tinha vergonha de quem ele era, de quem Jaemin era. Acabava consigo saber que Jeno realmente acreditava que amar quem ele ama era errado, um pecado.

Jaemin passou por tanta coisa por Jeno, aguentou tanta coisa. Ele sempre teve consciência de que era uma pessoa que se doava demais em seus relacionamentos, mas ele nunca havia achado aquilo ruim. O grande problema era que ele esperava que a outra pessoa se doasse também, essa expectativa sobre os outros era o que garantia que ele sempre acabasse com o coração partido. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

— Por que não diz isso à ele? — Xiaojun pergunta, aproveitando que Jaemin se distraiu com seus pensamentos para tirar o copo de suas mãos. — Sabe, vocês deveriam conversar, resolver as coi… — Ele nem teve tempo de terminar sua fala, pois a risada ácida e sarcástica de Jaemin o interrompeu.

— Você ainda não entendeu, Jun? Não há nada que eu possa dizer que faria Jeno sentir menos nojo de quem é. — Seu tom de voz era frio e cortante como a neve. Ele estava machucado e Xiaojun entendia.

— Só você sabe o quanto eu entendo a sua situação, Jaemin, mas eu ainda acho que você devia falar com ele, terminar as coisas da forma certa. E antes que você diga algo, não tô dizendo para fazer isso por ele, é por você. Além disso, é natal. — Jaemin o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se dissesse “e daí” e Xiaojun bufou.

— Tempo de alegria, felicidade, renovação, de perdão, sei lá, isso te lembra algo? — Perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

— O que tem de mais no natal? Não é uma data como qualquer outra?

— Tá de sacanagem?!

— É uma data cristã, Jun, você sabe. Além disso, nem mesmo se o papai noel em pessoa entrasse por aquela porta e me pedisse eu perdoaria Jeno. — Jaemin não era religioso, logo ele não ligava muito para data e nem para o que ela representava, e também, para o azar de quem pisava na bola consigo, ele era bem rancoroso, então mesmo que gostasse de Jeno, ele não conseguiria perdoá-lo.

— Esquece o que eu disse sobre o natal, mas você ainda devia falar com ele, vai ser uma barra agora, mas vai se sentir melhor depois.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, Jaemin sabia que Xiaojun estava certo, ele o conhecia muito bem. Mesmo sabendo que não devia nada a Jeno, Jaemin tinha pleno conhecimento de que sua consciência não o deixaria encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir tranquilo à noite. Ele se odiava por isso.

— Droga, Xiaojun! — Jaemin se levantou abruptamente do banco, quase o derrubando, e pegou sua jaqueta, pronto para correr atrás de Jeno uma última vez.

— Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso mais tarde, Jaemin! — Ele levantou seu copo de whiskey na direção do coreano, como um brinde à ele. Jaemin bufou antes de sair do estabelecimento.

Lá fora, o vento gélido da noite na capital sul-coreana era cruel e impiedoso com os desavisados. A jaqueta de Jaemin mal conseguia competir com a brisa, mas seu corpo estava quente, quase febril. Talvez fosse pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Ele saiu irritado, pensando que teria que correr para alcançar Jeno, mas se surpreendeu ao pisar fora do restaurante e notar que não seria preciso. 

Jeno ainda estava ali. Congelado. Tremendo. Perdido.

Jaemin respirou fundo antes de chamá-lo, mas o mais velho pareceu não ouvir, então ele chamou mais alto, acabando por assustá-lo.

— Você realmente ia embora sem falar comigo? Você não acha que o mínimo que mereço é uma explicação e um pedido de desculpas?

— O que você espera de mim, Jaemin? — Jeno suspirou virando para ele, mas sem encará-lo nos olhos. — Você sabe que eu…

— Eu não espero nada de você! Eu só achei que você teria o mínimo de bom senso, mas mais uma vez você me mostrou que eu estava errado sobre você.

— Olha, Jaemin, eu juro que…

— Não jure! Não vim te pedir nada, eu só… Só vim terminar as coisas do jeito certo. 

Se o peito de Jeno doeu ao ouvir as palavras do Na ele jamais diria. Ele sentia tantas coisas. Debaixo da luz noturna, Jaemin estava tão bonito. Jeno queria tanto beijá-lo, queria sentir a textura e o gosto de seus lábios ao menos uma vez, mas ele sabia que jamais teria a chance. De repente, ele começou a pensar em todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Pensou em tudo que exigiu de Jaemin, mesmo sem pedir. Ele foi tão egoísta ao querer escondê-los, ao se recusar a segurar sua mão. Jaemin era precioso e forte. E Jeno não o merecia. Apesar de tudo, ele era egoísta. Sempre foi. Sempre seria. Ele queria ser egoísta mais uma vez.

— Eu amo você.

Jaemin congelou. Ele olhou Jeno nos olhos, intensamente. Ele queria chorar, mas não faria isso. 

— Você não pode me amar antes de aprender amar à si mesmo, Jeno. Não posso pedir mais do que você está disposto a me dar, mas eu sei que mereço mais que isso. Eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você consiga entender de uma vez por toda que essa vida é sua e que ninguém poderá vivê-la por você. Você toma suas próprias decisões e precisar ter coragem para enfrentar as consequências delas.

— Eu sei… — Jeno sentia tanto… Sentia vergonha de encarar esse jovem forte que estava em sua frente, não queria olhá-lo nos olhos, pois sabia o que veria e ele não queria ver. Contudo, Jaemin levantou seu queixo, consequentemente o obrigando a encará-lo.

— Dois meses atrás, você tomou sua decisão, Jeno. Você fez sua escolha e ela não era eu, e está tudo bem. Eu posso viver com isso. Eu posso viver sem você. — Jaemin enxugou a lágrima que se formava no canto do olho de Jeno antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e pousar um beijo em sua testa. — Adeus, Jen. Tenha um feliz natal.

Com um último sorriso, Jaemin se virou e saiu andando, deixando Jeno chorando silenciosamente para trás. Enquanto via Jaemin se afastar cada vez mais, Jeno quis ir atrás dele, mas Jaemin não merecia alguém como ele. Jeno jamais seria a pessoa corajosa que ele desejava ser.

Quando chegou em seu apartamento, não muito longe dali, Jaemin se encostou na porta e deixou a exaustão tomar conta de seu corpo, deslizando as costas na porta até que estivesse sentado no piso frio.

Jaemin se sentia sem chão. Ele amava Jeno com todas as suas forças e deixá-lo era sem dúvidas uma das coisas mais difíceis que havia feito, mas ele sabia que era o que ele mesmo precisava. Ele não poderia estar com alguém que tinha vergonha de quem era. A batalha de Jeno era interna, ele precisava lutar sozinho. Jaemin havia dado tudo de si, ele fez o que pôde para ajudá-lo, mas agora era com o mais velho. O caminho da auto aceitação era extremamente longo e difícil e Jaemin não podia percorrê-lo de novo.


End file.
